


You Don't Need To Hold Back, Really

by ma_in_smut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, I swear, Multi, My First Fanfic, OOC Natasha Romanov, OOC Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, but really dirty though, disparaging remarks about women for the sake of kink, it might look like dub-con but Nat gave her consent before the story, lots of OOC, slightly magical anatomy, that's not exactly how sex works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_in_smut/pseuds/ma_in_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this AvengerKink prompt:<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38069993#t38069993<br/>Natasha repeatedly challenges Steve to spar with her in the gym. While she’s no slouch in a fight, Steve quickly picks up on her tactics, and starts handing Natasha her ass on a regular basis. Nevertheless, she continues to challenge him to spar. Steve thinks it’s because she’s freaked out by an opponent she can’t beat and wants to figure out how.<br/>What he doesn’t know is that Natasha found herself unexpectedly, uncontrollably turned on the first time Steve pinned her hard to the mat with his full strength, and can’t resist going back for more.<br/>*****************<br/>I cut straight to the porny part and added a third. </p><p>THIS PART IS IMPORTANT:<br/>This may seem dub-con, but Steve and Tony understand that this is Natasha's kink. They're not being malicious, and they know she's only playing at getting away. Natasha gave her consent beforehand; I just didn't write that part because I find pages and pages of kink negotiation not sexy. Just trust me, it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need To Hold Back, Really

His forearm pinned her down across her shoulders, his full weight bearing down on her. He knocked the breath out of her and all thoughts went with it except _holy fuck this is hot_. She lifted her head and her eyes went wide.

"Ohmygoodness. Natasha, I'm so sorry" Steve apologized profusely as he scrambled to get to his feet. He bent down to help her up. "I'm so sorry, that was too much. Are you hurt?"

"I'm--" she cleared her throat. "I'm fine" came out much more confidently. "Don't worry, it's fine. You don't need to hold back." She got up a bit shakily, which made Steve doubt her insistence.

"The serum-- sometimes I-- it's-- gosh, I shouldn't..." he hung his head and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Natasha straightened up, took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and breathed, "Again. Let's go again."

"Are you sure? We don't have to, we can call it quits for the day."

"Can't take it? Oh, Cap, don't tell me you're going soft." Steve saw a sly smile start on her lips. He settled back, put his hands up, and paused. He lowered his voice. "Are we still good, Nat?"

Calling her Nat was a kind of time-out; it meant he was asking her "for real". This was outside the "No Means Yes, Yes Means Harder" scene that they had set up.

"Are you kidding?" She slouched a bit out of her stance and smiled. "Hell yeah, Steve. Green. So, sooooo green." He smiled back at her, the color cue reassuring him. Green for "keep going, this is great!", yellow for "hang on, I need a break", and red for "stop right now!". Steve was glad they had a code; this way, Natasha could say "no" all she wanted (she loved to play at this) and he would still know when she actually meant "no". His smile widened, while hers melted a bit, getting back "into character".

A few jabs and punches later, he had her on the floor again. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You did this on purpose. Why'd you take a dive like that, Natasha?"

Eyes closed, she could hear his predatory smile. "Fuck, Cap, it feels so good, you pinning me down." She arched her back to press her body against his. He let her squirm but kept her pinned. "Most guys are so tame."

"I'm not most guys." If it hadn't sounded so goddmaned sexy, she would have laughed. Instead, she leaned up to kiss him. He smiled, turned his head, and shifted to straddle her. Grabbing both her wrists, he pinned them over her head with one of his hands. She moaned, feeling her cunt throb.

Natasha strained a little to free her arms, twisted her hips, half to see if she could get away, half to rub against the bigger-than-usual bulge in his shorts. (She knew what usual was, she'd spent plenty of time staring. Imagining.)

"You're not going fucking anywhere, bitch." This was a new, low, gravelly voice. She hadn't thought she could, but she wanted him _more_.

Agonizingly slowly, he ran his hand from her breast down her right side, grabbed her hip and growled to emphasize his point, then reached between her legs and up into her shorts. "No panties? Naughty, slutty girl" he tsked. There wasn't much fabric to shove aside; it was easy to slide just the tip of a finger from close to her ass up to her clit.

Whining, Natasha twisted and pulled, wanting to remind him she liked it hard and fast. He seemed to catch her drift. An evil smile spread across his lips. Putting a bit of extra pressure on her wrists, he stared her down and said, barely in a whisper, "Keep your hands _here_ , you fucking whore. You're mine and you'll do what I fucking say." She did, half out of surprise. "You like that, don't you? Hearing that you're my whore? You don't want to win; you want me to pin you down and take what I want from you." One leg at a time, he got a knee between hers and spread her legs with a fair amount of effort. She was no pliant, fainting maiden. "It doesn't matter what you want, though, you know. The serum made me strong and fast enough to catch even you."

"Oh, god, fuck me, please! Fuck me hard-- I'm your-- I'm your little fucktoy, fuck me like I'm yours to use!" She forgot herself for a minute and wrapped her legs around his waist, reached up to put her hand on his face. He snatched her hand halfway there and frowned down at her. There was a bit of surprise in his eyes. This was a bit over-the-top, she was really running with this.

"Where. Did I tell you. To keep. These hands?" Steve grabbed her chin, then slid his thumb into her mouth. Natasha sucked his thumb gently and replaced her arms, crossed at the wrists, where they belonged. She flexed her hands and lifted her hips, moaning "Steeeeeeve" the same way she did when he fucked into her cunt with his tongue. "Uh, I mean-- fuck". Her mind came back to the scene they were playing, "Err-- Cap! Cap I'm so sorry, I just wanted to--"

"I _said_ \--" he stretched her arms up so she was grabbing at the corner pole, "--it doesn't matter what whores want. I'm the one in charge here." He added almost casually, "You're going to want to hang on, I'm not going to go easy on you." She was so glad he hadn't faltered when she did. He was committed and it reassured her and turned her on like nothing else.

"Fuck, yes, please, I've been waiting so long to..."

"To get fucked like you deserve? Like the dirty whore you are?" He leaned back on his heels and yanked her shorts down. "Fuck, Natasha, you never wear panties, do you? Always prepared. Good whore." Roughly, he slid his hands up the outside of her thighs, then down again.

"I've been-- mmm-- waiting for you, those big strong arms--" He flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it aside. "I fuck my pussy every night imagining you throwing me down, pulling my hair, and making me take your..." He was standing now, pulling down his shorts. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, fuck, yes, make me take your cock all the way down my throat! Don't let me up til I take it all, every inch!" Natasha started nearly babbling, her cunt dripping wet at the sight of Steve naked and hard. The fact that this was so unlike her was the best part. She had heard this shit from so many men before, but it was never her choice. It was never on her terms. This was the first time she knew that if it started to feel wrong, she could say one word and it would all stop. He'd hold her or let her be alone, whatever she needed. And he'd still be there. That security felt amazing. "I'll take it, fucking make me, I'm your whore, Steve, I'm your little bitch, use me, USE ME!"

Steve kneeled down, wrapped one hand around her right hip, slapped his other hand over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, whore. I'll have a use for that mouth later. First, this cunt--" he lifted her hips, brought his hand from her mouth to his cock, stroked it, closing his eyes, and brought it between her legs. "--oh, fuck-- is mine."

She was glad he had told her to hang on. He shoved into her, spreading her wide. Had she not been so wet, it would have hurt like hell. As it was, she felt him stretch her cunt enough to make sure it would hurt in the morning... a lovely reminder.

"Ohhhhh yeah, bitch, mmmm. Good. Take my cock, whore, you know you love it." He pounded into her-- she was sure she'd have bruises on her hip from how hard he was gripping. "Uhh, fuck, yeah" he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He planted both hands on the mat on either side of her chest and laid into her, fucking her faster. 

She squirmed and whined, playing at getting away from him. Because of his strength, Natasha knew she could put nearly all her force into it and he'd have no problem keeping her there. He was one of a very few who could do so and the only one she'd allow to get her in that situation.

"Enough" Steve stopped suddenly, with one last shove deep in her pussy. "You're enjoying this too much. Whores don't deserve it his easy." He grabbed her left knee and spun it over on top of her right. "All fours, cunt. Stick that ass out nice and pretty. Down on your elbows. Good girl."

At that endearment, her back softened and she smiled. He called her "good girl" when they weren't in a scene, too, and she loved it. Just a little reminder that this was still her Steve. Natasha was knocked out of her pleasant haze by a slap on her ass - no light tap, either. "Oh! Cap, I'm good, I promise, please fuck me, take me in any hole, they're all yours, I'm all yours!" She shifted back and forth on her knees to spread her legs wider, arching her back and sticking out her ass in invitation.

"That's it, whore. Fuck, you're so wet I don't know that I need any lube to take that tight little ass." On his knees, he slapped her ass again, twice, then, stroking his cock, he slid it along her slit, dipping the head into her cunt to wet it. Natasha started to say something, but all that came out was "fuuuuuuuuuck" as Steve teasingly pressed in her ass, then slowly pulled out a ways. In a bit further each time, when he could feel it really start to slide and her hips pushed back against him-- "yeah, whore, you want it up your ass, don't you?"-- he slammed into her, making her snap her head up. She was reminded that she wasn't going anywhere by his palm pressed hard on her lower back.

"Yesyes _yeeeeessss_ fuck my ass _please_ , Cap. Am I nice and tight for you? Am I a good little whore?"

Steve chuckled at the truly plaintive note in her voice. She did really want this, though it had taken her some time to convince him. "Shut your mouth. Just take it like you're supposed to."

"I can help you keep her quiet."

Steve and Natasha stopped suddenly, both heads snapping towards the new voice. Natasha actually blushed (she didn't know she still could). Steve, who had planned this, pulled out of her and calmly settled back on his heels. Natasha was taken by surprise and tried to scramble up, back, cover herself up, but Steve spanked her hard enough to draw a sharp cry. She stilled, but couldn't take her eyes off Tony. 

_Oh, shit_ she thought. They had talked about this, about adding Tony, and Natasha had agreed. She trusted Steve and Steve trusted Tony. She had given her consent, had meant it, had wanted someone else to join, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. _It was awesome._

"I've got something she can do with that mouth other than beg to be called a good girl." Tony said, climbing up, no shirt, just track pants slung low on his hips.

Steve smiled and eyed the notches of muscle visible just above his waistband. He was so glad he could surprise Natasha. "You want a piece of this slut? You'll have to force her, you know. She's not a good whore yet, she still thinks she can have things her way." Steve dragged Natasha bodily backwards, pulled her to her knees by her hair, and turned her towards Tony.

She finally came back to herself and made a noise in the back of her throat. It was an  _oh-hell-yes_ noise, but she hoped it came off as an _eeeeep-no!_ noise, so as not to break "character". Steve and Tony laughed and Tony dropped and stepped out of his pants. He sauntered - even in two steps, Tony could saunter - and spread his feet to steady himself. His cock hung, half-hard, tantalizingly close to her lips. Her mouth watered as she watched it throb and harden. Steve loosed his grip on Natasha's hair as Tony stroked his fingers through it. 

"By the end of this, she'll be begging us to share her with the whole team." Tony grabbed her hair tight and tilted her head up to him. "You'll love being our fucktoy, won't you?" Steve and Tony laughed as Natasha's eyes darted from one to the other warily. They hadn't talked about anyone but Tony. Her worry came only from surprise and lasted only a second. They had talked about this extensively. Exhaustively. She trusted Steve and Tony both not to do anything they hadn't talked about yet.

When Tony let go of her hair, she scrambled away from both of them, but Steve, jumping up, snatched her wrist and twisted her arm behind her. "Where do you think you're going, whore?" He whispered in her ear, reaching around her waist and down to feel her pussy.

"Don't give me away, Cap. I dream about  _you_ fucking me, about  _you_ taking me..." Her words trailed off as Tony slipped two fingers easily into her cunt. Taking them out, he brought them up to her still-open mouth and pushed them roughly in. She sucked them clean, eyes falling closed. _Fuck, yeah,_ this was such a good idea.

 _Tsk, tsk._ Tony shook his head. "You're a whore, Natasha, a slut. Just go with it. That taste good? Yeah... you're gonna make a good little fucktoy." The words just made Natasha tingle, glad she had trusted Steve. Tony caught Steve's eye, smiled, and slid his hand to the back of her neck as Steve pulled her down with him so they were both kneeling. Natasha's mouth fell open with a gasp. "Exactly, whore..." he growled, and pulled her onto his cock. "Fuck, yeah, Natasha... uhhhh, that's a much better use of your mouth."

Steve had let go of her arm, and Natasha put her hands up, tried to push herself off of Tony's insistent dick. He just held her tighter and smacked her hands off his hips. _Oh hell yeah, he's just as committed._

Nodding towards his pants, Tony told Steve, "I brought lube, it's in my pocket." Steve reached over and dug it out. "Let's give this bitch what we know she wants. Fuck that tight little ass, Steve, fuck her onto my cock."

Kneeling behind Natasha again, Steve spread a little lube on the tip of his cock. "You've got to use more than that, man." Tony winked at Steve, wishing he could say "I know this game, I like to play it rough, but I don't get too carried away. You can trust me." Tony pushed Natasha back and slid to his knees. Tony smiled when Steve grabbed Natasha's hips and slid his considerable cock into her ass, slowly at first. Steve moaned, Tony's smile widened, Natasha arched her back, and Steve slammed into her.

"Uhhhhh FUCK ooooogrrgh _mmmnnn_ " Whatever Natasha had meant to say was smothered on Tony's cock.

"Hell yeah" Steve laughed. "That's a much better use for that mouth."

"Fuck Steve, I was hoping she'd be good." Tony leaned back and tentatively loosened his grip on Natasha's hair. "I knew she was a whore, look at her, I don't even have to hold her down, she's swallowing that cock down like she's starving."

"I'll make sure she takes it--" Steve pounded into her ass "--deeper than that." Pushed onto Tony's cock, she felt him at the back of her throat and focused on calming her gag reflex. Flattening her tongue, she did her best to take Tony smoothly with every thrust of Steve's cock in her ass. _Oh hell yeah_ , she thought. They were so right, this is what she was looking for. She moaned around Tony's cock as her clit throbbed. She heard his breath hitch in reply and would have smiled if Tony was any smaller.

  
What luck to have... friends... who were into the same kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently edited. Hope the additions don't take away from the hotness. Let me know if you think they do. I wanted to make the consensual part of this more explicit to the reader.  
> Costructive criticism welcome, but be gentle, please, I have no formal training and less practice. Hope someone enjoys!
> 
> I kind of shoe-horned a specific story into these characters. I'm workin' on it. :-/


End file.
